The Queen's Dog and Fox
by 1001Storywriter
Summary: A new case, new player, new rules. When a dull, normal meeting suddenly turns into something much more dangerous and exciting with just a few word and a letter the Queen. A new player, one who calls themselves the Queen's Fox with a mysterious agenda and butler who seems to know Sebastian's past. And a new rule, he can't kill his opponent this time...
1. New Player

"Good morning, Master." A tall black haired butler said to his master, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The butler walked over to the closed curtains and threw them open, allowing the bright morning light to spill into the room. The boy, who was only just fourteen years old, groaned and rolled over. He squeezing his eyes tightly shut in an attempt to block out the light, but only in vain. The butler smiled his knowing smile and gently rolled the boy over, earning the butler a fierce glare from the bi-colored eyed boy.

"What is it Sebastian? I asked to sleep in today." The boy grumbled, sitting up with a sigh. The butler smiled again, helping the boy get dressed and ready for the day as a butler should.

"I would have been more then happy to allow you to sleep in today, Master, but you have received a letter from the Queen earlier this morning. It seemed urgent enough to be personally sent from the Queen by her butlers." The butler said as he strapped on the boy's shoes with a soft click. The boy blinked the last of the sleep out of his eyes and shook himself to try and rid the dreams that still clouded his mind. At the mention of the Queen he drew straight and stood up, reaching over quickly for his eyepatch.

The eye patch that covered his binding mark to his own personal demon; his butler Sebastian Michaels. His butler stepped back and opened the door to let the boy out into the long hall. The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, was the young Earl to a large state given to him by his parents, who worked for the Queen of England, in the year 1880. He was known as Young Earl Phantomhive to most people; but a very select few called him the Queen's watchdog, charged with eliminating threats and stopping crimes against The Crown that the mere human police could not solve or handle. And he was always summoned by a letter with the royal seal; just as today.

The Earl walked into his office and sat at his desk, reaching out with one hand for his morning tea and with the other his letter opener. Sebastian informed him that his favorite Earl Grey tea made just to liking with his favorite morning delicacy. Ceil opened the letter just as Sebastian finished pouring the tea into the small purple china tea cup. The Earl read the letter with a critical eye, sipping his tea. It was certainly a call for him, and this was a case only suited for him. However, the note following his assignment disturbed him enough that he placed his cup down, frowning deeper than normal.

"It would seem we have a case, Sebastian. Children have been going missing and the Queen would like to know why. What makes her so concerned is that it in only noble children." He paused and sneered before throwing the letter down. "I do not need her concern. I am more than just a child." Ciel snapped, causing Sebastian to smile.

"My Lord! My Lord! There is a letter for you, there is!" A clumsy, round glasses maid barged into the room, waving a purple letter in her hand. She ran into the room and tripped on the carpet, yelling loudly as she fell harshly to the floor. Sebastian snatched the letter before she crumpled it up, letting her fall to the ground with a loud thud. The Phantomhive sighed, placing his hand to his head in exasperation. He sometimes wondered why he had such clumsy and ignorant servants. He looked up thinking though they had faults they were useful...

"Thank you, Mey Rin. You are dismissed." He sighed, holding his hand out for Sebastian to give him the letter. Sebastian stepped over the blushing maid, handing his master the letter. He then began gathering up the Earl's dishes and excess paperwork.

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir!" She stumbled out of the room, smashing her face in the side of the door before she sprinted out blushing. The Earl opened the deep purple envelope, pulling out a crisp, clean hand written letter. He read the letter as his butler cleaned up the Earl's breakfast and refilling the tea. As the Earl read he sipped his tea calmly until he read the end of the letter.

"Sebastian, it seems we will be having a guest stay for a few head of the Shadowwood family or something of that ilk." He paused, reading the letter once more. Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"What is it my lord? You seem disturbed." Sebastian noted, pouring more tea for his master. Ciel sighed and placed the letter off to the side.

"It is only that I have no idea who the Shadowwood's are. Why have I never heard of them before? Why do they insist on contacting me now?" He asked his butler, organizing his other duties and letters from his Phantomhive Toy Company. Sebastian pulled up a stack of letters and papers and shuffled through them. Frowning, he went over to a few books on the shelves. He opened a book and flipped through the pages. A few minutes passed before he found what he was looking for, smiling up at his master.

"Apparently that is because they only just barely qualify as nobles, my lord. The Shadowwood family is by far one of the oldest families in England, dating back almost as far as the birth of the British Empire itself. They were the main trading company with the American Colonies and when the American Revolution broke out it would see that the family became shattered and broken. Their prosperity dropped rapidly due to poor decision making and many murders on both sides. Though in the past five years they have been making a comeback, most of their misfortunes turning for the better. Now they have branches all over the world, but they mostly deal with the East India Trading Company and The Western Front trading company. No doubt they want to strike a deal with the Phantomhive Toy Company. That is all that I know, my master." He closed the book and placed it back gently before walking over to the Earl and taking his empty tea cup. "About your schedule today, master. You have a meeting with Fredric Cumberbatch, head of Production in America, at eleven o'clock and tea with Lady Elizabeth at four. You will then have dinner with her and she will return home soon after." Ciel sighed and looked through the rest of the notes.

"Very well, you know what you have to do."The Earl said, quickly gathering up his papers a dreading the ordeal to come. This game might not be that fun after all, Ceil thought to himself. Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He walked out of the room to carry out his duties as the Earl sat at his desk, sighing and trying to start working on the case while thinking of the new arrivals at his mansion.

* * *

(~^.^~)

* * *

"They are here! There're here! Master Ciel, they are coming!" A blond young man said as he ran up to the Earl in his office, straw hat fluttering behind him as he tracked in copious amounts of mud into the office and through the halls. Sebastian and the Earl looked up from their paperwork to look at the boy, who was breathing heavily from his haste. Sebastian's eye twitched with irritation as he looked at all the piles of mud on the floor before standing up straight and walking over to the young man. The boy looked up at him in confusion, shrinking away from the slight venomous aura surrounding the tall butler.

"How many times have I told you to take off your boots before you enter this house so you do not trek in the from outside?" He asked coldly, glaring down at the shivering young man. The boy looked behind him and paled.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I just wanted to tell you-"

"We know they are here. Now clean this mess up." He said, throwing the boy out into the hall along with a mop and rags. The boy yelped and started cleaning, still forgetting to take off his boots that still dripped mud on the floor. Ciel walked out of his office and saw the disaster in the hallway and a tick mark formed on his forehead. Yet again he wondered why he ever kept such useless servants.

"Finny! I need this house spotless before they- Sebastian, please clean this up and remind the others about the rules with guests." Ciel said, walking the long way to get to the door. Sebastian bowed and then turned to the flustered blond boy. Sebastian's eyes flashed red and he started cleaning with inhuman speed. Mopping, washing, polishing until everything shown with glistening beauty and not a trace of mud in sight. Once finished, he picked up the blond by the back of his tunic, the boy struggling in vain to escape his wrathful grip.

"Now, I shall get Mei Rin and Bard. I have to hurry if I am to fulfill my duties as the Phantomhive butler and greet the guests." Sebastian said; mostly to himself. He then ran with inhuman speed down to the kitchen, dragging poor, frightened Finny behind him. After putting the fear of God, or accurately Satan, into the three idiots of the mansion he ran to his master's side just as the carriage pulled up to it's doors. Ciel put on his normal charming smile, only to have it fall once he realized the carriage was traveling much faster then he had previously thought. A boy about Finny's age was driving it, looking panicked and frightened. His short, dark brown locks waved widly around his face, his hazel-green eyes flashed with horror.

"Look out!" He shouted, pulling on the reigns and trying to stop the cart. Ciel's eyes widened as the cart traveled at breakneck speeds right in front of him, causing him to blink. When he opened his eyes again a second later the cart was stopped three feet from him, Sebastian standing before him and holding the cart in the air for a second before dropping it on the ground. The cart was in peices, and it was likely no had survive such a crash. Mey Rin, Bard, Snake, and Finny stood at the top of the stairs, shell shocked.

"Are you unhurt, my lord?" Sebastian asked, stepping away from the cart. Ciel nodded and frowned.

"Was anyone hurt?" He asked calmly, looking at the inside of the carriage, which by now was ruined and empty. Sebastian walked into the carriage, cutting the frightened horses loose for their restraints and moving a part of the floorboards to reveal the driver. The boy had a nasty blow to the skull and arms twisted in odd angles. Sebastian bent down to check for a pulse when the boy's eyes burst open, sitting straight up with a look of horror and fear.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady! I thought it might be better if I had gone a little faster seeing how we was late and-" The boy looked up at Sebastian, confused. "'Ello, who are you? Where is James and my Lady? Are they hurt-" The boy was rudely cut off by a tall, broad shouldered man picking him up by the collar of his shirt. Ceil blinked in surprise, not even seeing the man before. _He must have been in the carriage and gotten out before it crashed,_ Ciel thought, observing the man. He wore a similar tailcoat to Sebastian but his undershirt was blood red along with his gloves. His messy red hair gave him almost a boyish quality, though his stature and presence could hardly cause someone to mistake him for a boy. His body was lean and agile, similarly to Sebastian but with more of a presence to it; an air of something that Ciel could not identify. His eyes were yellowish green, looking with amusement at the struggling boy in his arms.

"Well well well Phillip, it would seem that you are lucky to be alive. But I'm afraid you won't stay like that for long once I retrieve the Lady." The butler purred, smirking broadly as the boy paled. Sebastian frowned at the butler and straightened, only slightly taller then the other man. Their eyes met for a brief moment before a look passed between them; one something akin to an understanding.

"Please don't, James! She's already after my ass-"

"And I will continue to be angry if you say one more vulgar and crash word in front of me or out hosts." A feminine voice snapped, a girl appearing from the treeline. Ciel blinked in surprise when he saw her; a girl who looked around his age. Her jet black curly locks framing her face, her piercing purple eyes seeming to be able to look right through him, and her bright red lips against her pale skin making every color seem more pronounced and vibrant. Her dark purple dress flowing around her, her tight bodies exposing a fashionable amount of skin while still hinting at more beauty from within. She had a dark blue ribbon around her waist, her purple slippers gliding across the graveled driveway. She glared at the boy in the man's arms. "You are a servant of the Shadowwood family ,act like it or find another job." She snapped coldly. The boy whimpered and nodded, bowing his head. The girl nodded and snapped her fingers. "Clean this up, Philip. You have a week to fix the carriage." The boy nodded as he was dropped, scrambling to gather up the luggage and pile it in the door way. She girl finally turned to Ciel and stepped forward, sighing.

"My deepest apologies, Ciel Earl Phantomhive. Philip is often a little... wayward and it take a great amount of patients that I'm sure would be asking a great deal from you." She smiled, though the look did not reach her eyes. "I am Leila Shadowwood, head of the Shadowwood Trading Company. It is truly a pleasure and a great honor to meet you today, Earl" she said polity. The Red haired man walked up behind her, holding his hands behind his back and looking around with a bemused expression on his face. Sebastian stood beside his master, never taking his eyes off the other man. Ciel noted how on edge the other man was making Sebastian but he descided to ask him about it later. He put on his best fake smile and turned to the door.

"But the pleasure is all mine, Lady Leila. I hope we can get to know each other much better soon. How about over a nice cup of tea in my study?" He offered, glancing at the appalling wreckage in front of his home. Leila smiled and nodded.

"That would be lovely. Oh, before I forget this is James, my butler. Yes, I know there is usually a handmaiden but due o recent circumstances I have been left without one." She said, gesturing to the tall man behind her. James smiled and bowed.

"It's good to meet you, tiny Earl." He said, smirking as Ciel grow red with irritation. Leila silenced him wtih a glare, to which he only chuckled.

"My apologies for my servants. Apparently being so far away from home has dulled their wits. Not that they had any..." She grumbled, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. Ciel nodded in agreement, mentally agreeing with her.

"Sebastain, make us some tea and show James to his quarters. That's an order." He turned and walked into the house, Leila following him. Sebastian bowed and turned to James with a sickly smile.

"This way if you please." He said, holding out his hand. James chuckled and pulled out a blood red pocket watch. All the other servants stared at the two men, watching as the air of tension grew between them.

"I'm sure I can find my way around, if you don't mind. Though you truly are a _generous_ man..." James purred, grinning as he walked passed Sebastian. "Or should I say Crow?" He muttered, smirk growing bitter. Sebastian's smile turned sickly as well, following after James with a venomous look.

"Flattery will get you no closer to your goal, Fox..." Sebastian muttered, loud enough so only James and Philip could hear. James laughed and replied with something else, causing Sebastian to sneer as they both walked into the house. Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, And Philip all looked at each other.

"Do they know each other?" Finny asked, picking up a trunk and throwing it over his shoulder absentmindedly.

"I don't know." Mey Rin said, fixing her glasses and blinking a few times.

"Never seen Sebastain act that way around someone else before." Bard agreed.

" _Did anyone hear what that James guy said to_ _Sebastian_ , Keats asked. Yes, very good question, Keats." Snake whispered, startling almost everyone.

"Strange..." Philip said, hauling four bags over his shoulder and carrying a small bag of his own things. "Who is Sebastain?" He asked, looking at the four servants in confusion. Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny groaned.

"The guy who your James friend was talk'en to." Bard answered, getting Philip even more confused.

"Then who are you people?" He asked, receiving another round of groans as they explained to Philip who they were and where he was. "Why is the carriage so banged up? I was only driving it a little while ago..."

* * *

(~^.^~)

* * *

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this on such short notice. I know you are a busy man, running a company on your own and holding such lavish parties and the like." Lady Leila said, sipping her tea and nibbling on a small pastry in Ciel's study. Ciel nodded behind his chair, sipping his own Earl Grey tea as he nibbled on a small piece of chocolate cake in his large chair behind his enormous desk. James and Sebastian were on opposite sides of the room, awaiting orders from their masters. James was smiling mockingly at Sebastian while Sebastian attempted to retain his look of bored indifference.

"I can assure you that it was nor problem. Now, I am told that you hold many trading outposts all in America, correct?" Ciel asked, watching the girl closely. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes. We have trading outpost all over the world as well but it would seem that the Americans are in need of our service the most. They will pay a high price for quality goods from England, and it seems that your Phantomhive toys are becoming all the rage in America." She admired another pastry before nibbling on that one, seeming to have just as much of a sweet tooth as Ciel himself had. Ciel nodded.

"Naturally. We only serve the highest quality goods from the products with the name Phantom on them. I assume you are here to ask permission to include my product into your regular trade?" Lady Leila's eyes flashed with a strange look and nodded, smirking.

"Quite right you are, Earl Phantomhive."

"Please, call me Ciel. Formalities bore me to no end." Ciel interrupted, seeing how she was going to try and use the stall tactic in negotiations. Leila smiled and nodded.

"As they should. Now, I could go into the bored negotiation details but I have a feeling you would be a little more interested in... this." She pulled out a letter, the Queen's seal on the back. Ciel stopped drinking and looked at her, eyes narrowing. Sebastian stopped looking at James and stared at his master, waiting for his orders. James crossed his arms over his chest, smirk widening. "This is a letter from the Queen. I assume you receaved a similar letter just before my arrival?" Leila asked, raising a thin black eyebrow. Ciel frowned and nodded.

"Why would you have any knowledge of that?" Ciel asked coldly, putting his tea down. Leila smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Because we both know that you are the Queen's Guard dog and there has been a interesting case that has been brought to her majesty attention. Apparently children have been going missing. Royal children. Age, sex, and rank are consequential for the kidnappers. The Queen wants them brought to justice and the children to be returned home safely. " She said simply, sliding the letter across the desk. Ciel slowly reached out for the letter, eye never leaving Lady Leila.

"And what does this have to do with you?" Ciel asked, voice dripping with malice. Leila seemed unaffected by it; if anything she seemed to be amused by the discomfort she was bringing the young Earl. She rested her head on her hand, smiling mockingly.

"Let's just say the Queen and I have a very... unique relationship. She is calling in a favor that I simply cannot refuse. Also, she is worried that her little guard dog will be the next one to be taken." Ciel gritted his teeth and leaned forward.

"What kind of unique relationship?" He inquired, glancing at Sebastian. Leila rolled her eyes.

"A dog is chained to his master, but a fox runs free. I am simply the necessary thorn in her side that she simply just can't get ride of." She replied, James walking over to stand behind Lady Leila as Sebastain stood behind his master. Ciel calmed down and glared at the girl in front of him. "Also, we are both on the same side, hunting the same prey..." She smiled. "Tell me, does the mark still give you nightmares at night? The shrouded and masked faces haunt your waking hours?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Ciel froze, breath catching.

"H-How do you know about that?" Ciel asked, standing up quickly. Leila smiled a sweet, closed eyed smile.

"Play this little game with me, then I'll tell you. I've always been fond of game and now I have someone of equal ability to play the game." Ciel Glared.

"I have no time for silly game like this-"

"They you might not want to take this case." She said darkly. Ciel blinked as her whole demeanor changed. She sat up slowly, smile long gone. "Ciel Earl Phantomhive, I'm giving you this one warning; take this case and be my ally or stay out of my way. I have been playing this game for far longer then you have and I am not collared to any master..." She said quietly, raising her eyebrow. Ciel frowned, glaring back at the girl.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked coldly, reaching for his eye patch. "Do you know what happens to those who threaten the Queen's Guard Dog?" He asked as Sebastian slowly reached into his tailcoat. Leila sighed and leaned back.

"If you take the case it would only be idle chatter best left forgotten in the winds of time and change. However..." Her lips moved, curling into a slow, knowing She spome Ciel's eyes widened, growing visibly shaken. When she closed her mouth Ciel stared at her, then at the letter. "So, do we have a case?" Leila asked, crossing her legs and watching the Earl closely. Ciel stared at the letter, her words ringing in his ears. He picked up the letter, eyes growing narrow and cold once more.

"An offer I couldn't refuse. You will make a fine opponent indeed, Lady Leila of the Shadowwood Family; Daughter of Grim Shadowwood of the American Blue Blood mafia and assassin guild." Ciel said coldly, smiling slowly at the girl across from him. Leila smiled and stood up, extending her small hand out across the desk.

"Titles make the game so much more boring. Please, just call me Leila Shadowwood." She said. "Shall we play?" She asked, tilting her head. Ciel extended his hand and nodded, shaking it.

"We shall." Their hands parted. "And I don't intend to lose." Leila laughed; a crystal, sweet sounding laugh.

"My, this shall be an interesting game! Let's just hope you can keep up with a fox, little Guard Dog..." Lady Leila sang, turning and walking out with her butler following close behind. Ciel only smiled.

"And so the game begins..."

* * *

Author's note: Ok, I'm a little nervous for the first chapter because I'm not sure if Ciel is all that OOC but I don't know. I thought that it would be interesting to see what would happen if a female version of Ciel were to pop up and make his life both more interesting and a living hell. I will explain more about my OC in the next chapter but for now; if you like this that is, please be patient with me. I don't update weekly because I prefer to make things good instead of fast. Please PM me if you have any comments or questions. Thank you for at least giving the story a try.


	2. The Gameboard

The Lady smiled to herself as she left the study, rolling a small figuring between her fingers. James walked behind her, watching her intently. Through the maze of corridors and rooms, they walked until they arrived at the room that her lady would be staying in. She reached for the handle when a voice interrupted her.

"My lady, dinner will be at six o'clock sharp if you wish to start getting ready," Sebastian said, appearing little ways down the hall. James smirked and bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian. We look forward to dining with your master this evening. Would you need any help with dinner preparations?" James offered, tilting his head to the side. Sebastian smiled at his with his eyes closed.

"No, that is not necessary. Thank you for the offer, however." Sebastian said, as polite as ever. The Lady nodded and walked into her room, James following behind closely. She walked over to the large canopy bed and sat down, running her hair through her curls.

"James, Philip is going to need to be spoken to and I would hate to have a little bird spreading rumors about the dear boy." She said cryptically, blinking once at her butler. James bowed and walked out of the room. Lady Leila looked at a chess set on the top of a small ornate coffee table by the window, the setting sun painting the marble a glowing orange and red. She smiled and walked over to it, picking up the marble chess pieces and setting them up. She sat across from the white chess pieces, watching as she light changed and glinted off the pieces. She held up her figurine, smiling down at her own pieces. A knock came at the door.

"L-Lady Leila? J-James said you called for me…" Philip's voice sounded from the other side. Leila sat the figurine down in the center of the chessboard, looking out the window into the garden.

"Come in, Philip." The door opened, Philip hesitantly sticking in his blond head into the doorway. Once he saw his mistress sitting by the window he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. "Sit." She ordered, glancing at the seat across from her. Philip scrambled to the seat, looking awkward and uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, Philip could no longer withstand the tension.

"My Lady, if this is about earlier I promise-"

"Relax , Phoebe. You can speak freely here." Leila said calmly, smile tugging at her lips. Philip paused blinking. Slowly he let out a breath and an amused smirk graced his lips.

"Finally, I could almost feel my brain cells slowly dying in that stupid farm boy act. How long will I have to keep this up?" Phoebe asked,cracking her knuckles looking at her fingernails. Leila rested her chin against her hand, leaning against the windowsill.

"For as long as I see fit. Now, I want a full report on the servants of this estate excluding Sebastian Michaelis; I will ask James for that information." Phoebe rolled her eyes and pulled out a pen and notepad, writing in it as she spoke.

"There are five servants on the estate. In order of threat, we have Bardroy, an ex-military man with an incredible eye for strategy; which I can assure you is nowhere near either of ours. He seems to take a leadership role whenever Sebastian is not around. He fears Sebastian and does everything in his power to impress him as well. Occupation at this estate: Cook/Chief." She said, tearing out a page and setting off to the side. Lady Leila nodded, pulling out a small piece of wood to her.

"Forget writing it down, Phoebe. I will remember and I also do not want to leave anything incriminating behind." She then held out a small silver knife, never taking her eyes away from the setting sun. It now brushed the treetops, setting the sky ablaze with beautiful golden and red hues. Phoebe looked at her master skeptically, picking up the small piece of wood and knife.

"My lady? Are you sure?" She asked, wielding the soft ashwood in her hand. Leila smiled and nodded.

"Even a small pawn if used correctly can win the game. I want to know how Ciel intends to move his pieces." She said, causing Phoebe to chuckle as she began whittling a small figurine.

"Indeed. Next is the woman Mey Rin. Expert with any and all guns. Has inhuman eyes to help her see her target without a scope. Has a blatant crush on Sebastian but insists on wearing glasses that impede her vision. Occupation at the Manor: Housemaid." She waited for a moment, watching Lady Leila for a moment. She reached over to one of her bags and pulled out a small case. She opened it to reveal dozens of samples of wood, from cherry tree to weeping willow. She pulled out a small sample of a cherry tree and placed it on the table in front of Phoebe before leaning back and nodding. Once Phoebe had finished carving the ashwood she picked up the cherry wood, carving that into a slightly different figurine.

"Finny, a boy with inhuman strength and very good instincts but lacks intelligence. Infatuated with impressing both Ciel and Sebastian. Love the outdoors and hates to be trapped inside, likely due to some past trauma. Occupation: Gardener." She rolled her eyes and sneered. "He will be trouble for me if he keeps asking me where I came from. He even asked what I like to do for fun. I'm concerned that he might know I'm not a boy and that I'm acting." She growled, finishing the small carving with one fluid movement. She placed the new carving in front of Leila in line with the other one she had finished. Leila pursed her lips, then smiled as she pulled out a piece of aspen wood. Phoebe sneered and began carving that piece, fingers working with expert precision and speed.

"Tanaka, the steward of the estate. He was the original butler before Ciel was the master of the house. He does not do much other than sip tea, but he does have a reasonable threat level. Completely human but has old men's skill that I'm weary of." She said, holding her hand out for another piece of wood. Leila placed a piece of magnolia wood to her, pursing her lips.

"What of the snake skinned man I saw? The one who tries to his the venomous and bitter aura in the shadows of the other four?" Leila asked, rolling a piece of willow between her fingers. Phoebe frowned.

"He is new to the estate and weary of strangers. As far as I know he is just a footman, and his only skill is controlling snakes. Venomous ones at that. He also seems shy, using his snakes to talk for him and giving them personalities and voices. He is the one I am the weariest of." She said, pursing her lips as she sliced her finger. Leila nodded, placing the figurines on the chessboard and holding out a piece of willow wood.

"Very well, find out anything else you can. Track down their origins and find out their connection to Ciel. I want all of their weaknesses and fears by the time it is time for us to leave. Now, help me put on my other dress. I have a feeling tonight's dinner will be particularly entertaining and I would hate to keep the Guards Dog waiting." Lady Leila said, standing up with a small smirk dawning on her lips. Phoebe nodded.

"Yes, my Lady. What would you ask me to do about dinner, then?" She asked, pulling out the dress from Lady Leila's trunk. Leila smiled and slid out of her dress and took a step closer to Phoebe.

"I think Philip should be poisoned and I should be expecting his replacement in a day or so. Phoebe is more useful to me here." She smiled, causing Phoebe to groan and aid in her Lady's dressing; mentally groaning at the ordeal to come. The two women plotted the outcome of the dinner, both fully aware that their ally and adversary was doing very much the same in another room…

* * *

(^.^)

* * *

"Sebastian, I want to know everything about this Lady Leila and her servants. I don't like the idea of someone with such skill and mystery in my estate for long. This estate is prone to accidents and dangerous materials as you know. I would hate to have the Phantomhive names stained with the blood of a guest over something as simple as a simple curious servant who is particularly clumsy." He gave a pointed look outside, where Finny and Bard were trying to put out a small brush fire outside the manor. Sebastian nodded and took the teacup off his master's desk.

"As you wish, my lord. However, I doubt that there will be any 'accidents' as you put them. At least not with James around." He said, not looking at Ciel as he glared at the teacup he was filling. Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? How can you be so sure? It's not like you have met him before, right?" Sebastian said nothing, instead occupying his time with the paperwork Ceil had finished. "Sebastian?" A stiff, uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Sebastian I order you to-"

"No need, master Ciel Earl Phantomhive," James said, walking into the room after softly knocking. Ciel's eyes snapped to the Butler in red, eyes flashing in anger and worry. "And do not look so tense, young Master, it does not help you at all. I only heard the two of you talking about our history." He walked into the room, holding a small pouch with a purple slip of paper tied with a red ribbon. "My lady also wished to give you these. Something about a player needs to know all of its pieces to play the game?" He stopped just before the desk and looked down at Ciel. He placed the pure white pouch on the table and returned his hands to his sides.

"You always did like to eavesdrop on other peoples… business." Sebastian said coldly, a small forced smile appearing on his lips. James smiled back with equal effort and disdain.

"You can't change your nature, my fellow butler. It's is a curse we all see to bare; though some bare it lighter than others." James looked back at Ciel, who had watched the two conversing very carefully. "Young Master, our history goes back farther than you care to hear; though I'm quite sure a tale has been written about one or another of our little adventures. I think it would behoove everyone here to play the game as the rules of the world dictate and not stray too far from the path." He frowned and took out a small silver pocket watch. "Well, would you look at the time! My Lady Will be furious with me if I didn't help her get ready. I will see you both at dinner." With a mischievous closed eye smile, he turned on his heel and walked out of the pursed his lips and reached for the pouch. He pulled the string slowly, expecting a trap as Sebastian watched emotionlessly at his side. Once the pouch was opened nothing happened, causing the Earl to sigh at his foolishness and reach into the bag.

There were a soft puffing sound and Ciel coughed, a cloud of blue and red dust bursting forth from the bag. Ciel coached and shoved the bag away, covering his mouth with his other hand that had escaped the dusting. Sebastian sighed and reached for the pouch, looking at its contents. Ciel touches and hissed in fury.

"What the bloody hell was that!? You violated the contract! This could be-" Ciel fell into a small coughing fit as Sebastian smiled slightly at his master's discomfort.

"It is not poisoned and you are physically unharmed. Other than the coloration it is merely flour and will be absorbed by your body in a day or so." He handed the pouch to Ciel, who was recovering quickly from the shock and indignation. "This little trap was designed with two triggers; one when the ribbon was undone and the other when the contents are shifted in the right way." Sebastian seemed both irritated and impresses by the small bomb and its complexity. Ciel scowled and pulled out the pouch's contents.

"That takes quite a lot of skill to set up a trap like that," Ciel commented, dusting some of the flour out of his hair. Sebastian shrugged. "Depending on who or what was making it, it would seem either impossible or childs play," Sebastian said, dusting his master off as well and brushing the excess into his palm. Ciel pulled out tiny figurines, glaring at each one in turn. They looked like different types of dogs of the same dark polish. There were also three other figures that looked like different types of foxes. Ciel stared at them, growing confused. He picked up the note attached to the pouch. Earl, These will be the pieces you will need to play my game. I will be very willing to answer any questions you might have over dinner. With Open Arms, Vixen Ciel gritted his teeth and glared at the pieces. He shoved them back into the pouch and shoved them to the side, pursing his lips. "Yes, a game. But it won't be your game we will play. Sebastian, get me the chess set and bring it to the games room. I will also need to change; I can't afford to look like this in front of her." Ciel said, standing up and walking to the door. Sebastian sighed, reaching for his pocket and stopped. He looked down, finding that the very thing he was reaching for was now gone. "That damn fox…" Sebastian hiss under his breath, eyes flashing red as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Master, we must hurry if I am to prepare a suitable dinner," Sebastian said, following his master stiffly. Ciel only nodded before giving him a confused look. "Where is your pocket watch, Sebastian?" A cold and venomous anger seeped from Sebastian that caused Ciel to smile slightly. "It would seem you have become careless. I truly am starting to worry about that contract we share." Sebastian took a deep breath and said nothing, internalizing his emotions and focusing on the task at hand; what kind of Phantomhive Butler would he be if he couldn't control his temper over one measly trick. And the last trick that fox will ever play on me, Sebastian thought venomously.

The time passed quickly and the servants had prepared a wonderful meal. Ciel sat at the dining table in a proud gray suit with silver and blue buttons adorning the front. His meal sat before him and cooling as he waited for his guest to arrive. Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, Snake, Sebastian, and Philip stood to the side, all waiting in uneasy silence.

"I am very sorry I am late. It would seem to me that this lovely estate is a maze to even my butler and me." Lady Leila said, appearing in the doorway. Ciel's eyebrow lifted slightly as she revealed a flaming orange and red colored strapless dress. It was made entirely of silk and hugged her tiny hips and made her cleavage seem larger and more mature. Her Butler smiled and shrugged, pulling out his Lady's chair as she sat. Her hair was allowed to fall down her back freely, her dark curling waves a stark contrast to the bright color of the dress and her skin. She looked down at her food and smirked. "Oh, and what is this lovely meal?" She asked, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled as James's smile flinted to one of annoyance before returning to his normal knowing smirk.

"Today we have a lightly seared lamb chop stew with sweet corn and vegetables straight from our very own Phantomhive estate. For desert, we will have chocolate mousse with a dash of a raspberry jam one the top." Sebastian rattled off as Ciel and Lady Leila took a bite. Lady Leila's eyes widened and she smiled, eating the food happily.

"This is the best dish I have ever had! Truly, Earl, you only have the best household servants and cooks." She complimented, sipping her wine. James scowled and glared at Sebastian who did not hide his arrogant pride at the compliment. Ciel nodded, sipping his own wine before looking directly at Lady Leila.

"I also received your gift and note. The color flour was definitely a surprise." Ciel commented, watching the girl carefully. Lady Leila stopped eating and frowned, looking confused.

"Flour? I thought James gave you the pouch of figurines; a little something I give to all my hosts though not all receives the same note." She sipped her wine, eyes slowly drifting to the tall figure in the corner. Ciel's eye opened slightly.

"I must congratulate you on the quality of the trap as well. I am not normally fooled by such a trifling trick." Ciel continued, watching the silent exchange between the Lady and her servant. Lady Leila glanced back at Ciel, smiling tightly.

"Thank you. I don't normally put such effort into my… work." She sent a heated glare at James for a split second before continuing her meal. "Back to the issue at hand. I believe you can guess what is happening to the children who are kidnapped," she said calmly as she took another bite of her stew. Ciel frowned but went along with whatever game she was playing.

"No doubt they were sold into slavery in the underworld or used in cults. However, no one had found any evidence that they are unharmed." Lady Leila nodded.

"What you may not know is that every kidnapped child has sent a letter home. The kidnappers leave the note on the place where the child went missing or directly to their parents. Each letter tells of what the child remembers of the kidnapping and where they are being held. The parents all receive the same letter three times before the fourth and final letter is the child saying their goodbyes and begging for their parents to save them." Lady Leila looked sadly down at her empty dish. "The youngest child that was taken was just six years old and the letter was mostly scribbles." She twirled her wineglass around, face showing only sullen grief. Ciel frowned.

"How would you know? Do you have the letters? We could use that to find the kidnappers." Ciel said but this time, James interrupted him.

"We have tried that, young Lord, but the letters are too vague. They all tell of a dark cell with people bringing them food with hooded faces. As for the final letter it would seem that only goodbye and pleads for help is all they have written, not why they are saying goodbye." Lady Leila nodded.

"We guess that they are not killed outright but kept alive long after they say their final goodbyes. Without any bodies, we can not hope to identify where they are being held." She pushed her plate to the side and leaned forwards, mouth pressed into a serious line. "This case might be bigger and more dangerous than you are used to, My Lord. The letters tell of fear and inhuman men." She said in a warning tone. Ciel slowly put down his wineglass and stared at her.

"I am the Queen's Guard Dog and head of the Phantomhive family. I said I was going to take the case as I will bring the children home." He said in a determined, cold tone. Lady Leila nodded leaning back.

"Good. And since we are done with a lovely dinner how about we retire to the gaming room? There is a lovely game I would like to show you how to play." She said, tilting her head inquisitively. Ciel nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his lips.

"That would be quite nice, Lady Lelia. A game would certainly help to clear my head." James snickered as Lady Lilia smiled. Philips shrunk into the background, only one person noticing his disappearance. Finny watched as Philis's collar shifted, dipping low enough to reveal an all too familiar tattoo. Finny gasped quietly as Philis turned to him, a dark, dangerous look appeared in Philis's eyes. With one last look of pure venom, Philis disappeared into the kitchen alone. Sebastian watched as the young blond followed the suspicious servant into the kitchen, leaning down to whisper into Me Rin's ear.

"Please make sure that Finny does not find himself in trouble. If there is trouble, deal with it." He whispered. Mey Rin looked up at him, understanding in an instant. She nodded and darted after the two boys, Bard clearing his throat and discretely cleared the dishes from the table and followed, plucking a small handgun off the wall. James and Sebastian glanced at each other for a heartbeat before James grinned.

"Let's hope all your master's pet can play," James said slowly, following his mistress. Sebastian smiled coldly at his opponents back.

"The game was won before you even set foot into this trap, vermin." With that, the game truly began.

* * *

Author's note: So, what do you think? A mysterious history between the two butlers, a servant that is not quite what they appear, a new game for the Earl to learn, all in one night? Next chapter will explain everything, then we can really get into the case of the disappearances. How is the story so far? I know I don't update weekly because I like to take my time. Is it going well? Please send me a PM or leave a review. I'm open to new suggestion and criticism all in the name of improving the story for all. Thank you for reading and look out for the next chapter! ^-^


	3. Peices and Players

The Lady smiled to herself as she left the study, rolling a small figuring between her fingers. James walked behind her, watching her intently. Through the maze of corridors and rooms, they walked until they arrived at the room that her lady would be staying in. She reached for the handle when a voice interrupted her.

"My lady, dinner will be at six o'clock sharp if you wish to start getting ready," Sebastian said, appearing little ways down the hall. James smirked and bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian. We look forward to dining with your master this evening. Would you need any help with dinner preparations?" James offered, tilting his head to the side. Sebastian smiled at his with his eyes closed.

"No, that is not necessary. Thank you for the offer, however." Sebastian said, as polite as ever. The Lady nodded and walked into her room, James following behind closely. She walked over to the large canopy bed and sat down, running her hair through her curls.

"James, Philip is going to need to be spoken to and I would hate to have a little bird spreading rumors about the dear boy." She said cryptically, blinking once at her butler. James bowed and walked out of the room. Lady Leila looked at a chess set on the top of a small ornate coffee table by the window, the setting sun painting the marble a glowing orange and red. She smiled and walked over to it, picking up the marble chess pieces and setting them up. She sat across from the white chess pieces, watching as she light changed and glinted off the pieces. She held up her figurine, smiling down at her own pieces. A knock came at the door.

"L-Lady Leila? J-James said you called for me…" Philip's voice sounded from the other side. Leila sat the figurine down in the center of the chessboard, looking out the window into the garden.

"Come in, Philip." The door opened, Philip hesitantly sticking in his blond head into the doorway. Once he saw his mistress sitting by the window he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. "Sit." She ordered, glancing at the seat across from her. Philip scrambled to the seat, looking awkward and uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, Philip could no longer withstand the tension.

"My Lady, if this is about earlier I promise-"

"Relax , Phoebe. You can speak freely here." Leila said calmly, smile tugging at her lips. Philip paused blinking. Slowly he let out a breath and an amused smirk graced his lips.

"Finally, I could almost feel my brain cells slowly dying in that stupid farm boy act. How long will I have to keep this up?" Phoebe asked,cracking her knuckles looking at her fingernails. Leila rested her chin against her hand, leaning against the windowsill.

"For as long as I see fit. Now, I want a full report on the servants of this estate excluding Sebastian Michaelis; I will ask James for that information." Phoebe rolled her eyes and pulled out a pen and notepad, writing in it as she spoke.

"There are five servants on the estate. In order of threat, we have Bardroy, an ex-military man with an incredible eye for strategy; which I can assure you is nowhere near either of ours. He seems to take a leadership role whenever Sebastian is not around. He fears Sebastian and does everything in his power to impress him as well. Occupation at this estate: Cook/Chief." She said, tearing out a page and setting off to the side. Lady Leila nodded, pulling out a small piece of wood to her.

"Forget writing it down, Phoebe. I will remember and I also do not want to leave anything incriminating behind." She then held out a small silver knife, never taking her eyes away from the setting sun. It now brushed the treetops, setting the sky ablaze with beautiful golden and red hues. Phoebe looked at her master skeptically, picking up the small piece of wood and knife.

"My lady? Are you sure?" She asked, wielding the soft ashwood in her hand. Leila smiled and nodded.

"Even a small pawn if used correctly can win the game. I want to know how Ciel intends to move his pieces." She said, causing Phoebe to chuckle as she began whittling a small figurine.

"Indeed. Next is the woman Mey Rin. Expert with any and all guns. Has inhuman eyes to help her see her target without a scope. Has a blatant crush on Sebastian but insists on wearing glasses that impede her vision. Occupation at the Manor: Housemaid." She waited for a moment, watching Lady Leila for a moment. She reached over to one of her bags and pulled out a small case. She opened it to reveal dozens of samples of wood, from cherry tree to weeping willow. She pulled out a small sample of a cherry tree and placed it on the table in front of Phoebe before leaning back and nodding. Once Phoebe had finished carving the ashwood she picked up the cherry wood, carving that into a slightly different figurine.

"Finny, a boy with inhuman strength and very good instincts but lacks intelligence. Infatuated with impressing both Ciel and Sebastian. Love the outdoors and hates to be trapped inside, likely due to some past trauma. Occupation: Gardener." She rolled her eyes and sneered. "He will be trouble for me if he keeps asking me where I came from. He even asked what I like to do for fun. I'm concerned that he might know I'm not a boy and that I'm acting." She growled, finishing the small carving with one fluid movement. She placed the new carving in front of Leila in line with the other one she had finished. Leila pursed her lips, then smiled as she pulled out a piece of aspen wood. Phoebe sneered and began carving that piece, fingers working with expert precision and speed.

"Tanaka, the steward of the estate. He was the original butler before Ciel was the master of the house. He does not do much other than sip tea, but he does have a reasonable threat level. Completely human but has old men's skill that I'm weary of." She said, holding her hand out for another piece of wood. Leila placed a piece of magnolia wood to her, pursing her lips.

"What of the snake skinned man I saw? The one who tries to his the venomous and bitter aura in the shadows of the other four?" Leila asked, rolling a piece of willow between her fingers. Phoebe frowned.

"He is new to the estate and weary of strangers. As far as I know he is just a footman, and his only skill is controlling snakes. Venomous ones at that. He also seems shy, using his snakes to talk for him and giving them personalities and voices. He is the one I am the weariest of." She said, pursing her lips as she sliced her finger. Leila nodded, placing the figurines on the chessboard and holding out a piece of willow wood.

"Very well, find out anything else you can. Track down their origins and find out their connection to Ciel. I want all of their weaknesses and fears by the time it is time for us to leave. Now, help me put on my other dress. I have a feeling tonight's dinner will be particularly entertaining and I would hate to keep the Guards Dog waiting." Lady Leila said, standing up with a small smirk dawning on her lips. Phoebe nodded.

"Yes, my Lady. What would you ask me to do about dinner, then?" She asked, pulling out the dress from Lady Leila's trunk. Leila smiled and slid out of her dress and took a step closer to Phoebe.

"I think Philip should be poisoned and I should be expecting his replacement in a day or so. Phoebe is more useful to me here." She smiled, causing Phoebe to groan and aid in her Lady's dressing; mentally groaning at the ordeal to come. The two women plotted the outcome of the dinner, both fully aware that their ally and adversary was doing very much the same in another room…

* * *

(^.^)

* * *

"Sebastian, I want to know everything about this Lady Leila and her servants. I don't like the idea of someone with such skill and mystery in my estate for long. This estate is prone to accidents and dangerous materials as you know. I would hate to have the Phantomhive names stained with the blood of a guest over something as simple as a simple curious servant who is particularly clumsy." He gave a pointed look outside, where Finny and Bard were trying to put out a small brush fire outside the manor. Sebastian nodded and took the teacup off his master's desk.

"As you wish, my lord. However, I doubt that there will be any 'accidents' as you put them. At least not with James around." He said, not looking at Ciel as he glared at the teacup he was filling. Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? How can you be so sure? It's not like you have met him before, right?" Sebastian said nothing, instead occupying his time with the paperwork Ceil had finished. "Sebastian?" A stiff, uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Sebastian I order you to-"

"No need, master Ciel Earl Phantomhive," James said, walking into the room after softly knocking. Ciel's eyes snapped to the Butler in red, eyes flashing in anger and worry. "And do not look so tense, young Master, it does not help you at all. I only heard the two of you talking about our history." He walked into the room, holding a small pouch with a purple slip of paper tied with a red ribbon. "My lady also wished to give you these. Something about a player needs to know all of its pieces to play the game?" He stopped just before the desk and looked down at Ciel. He placed the pure white pouch on the table and returned his hands to his sides.

"You always did like to eavesdrop on other peoples… business." Sebastian said coldly, a small forced smile appearing on his lips. James smiled back with equal effort and disdain.

"You can't change your nature, my fellow butler. It's is a curse we all see to bare; though some bare it lighter than others." James looked back at Ciel, who had watched the two conversing very carefully. "Young Master, our history goes back farther than you care to hear; though I'm quite sure a tale has been written about one or another of our little adventures. I think it would behoove everyone here to play the game as the rules of the world dictate and not stray too far from the path." He frowned and took out a small silver pocket watch. "Well, would you look at the time! My Lady Will be furious with me if I didn't help her get ready. I will see you both at dinner." With a mischievous closed eye smile, he turned on his heel and walked out of the pursed his lips and reached for the pouch. He pulled the string slowly, expecting a trap as Sebastian watched emotionlessly at his side. Once the pouch was opened nothing happened, causing the Earl to sigh at his foolishness and reach into the bag.

There were a soft puffing sound and Ciel coughed, a cloud of blue and red dust bursting forth from the bag. Ciel coached and shoved the bag away, covering his mouth with his other hand that had escaped the dusting. Sebastian sighed and reached for the pouch, looking at its contents. Ciel touches and hissed in fury.

"What the bloody hell was that!? You violated the contract! This could be-" Ciel fell into a small coughing fit as Sebastian smiled slightly at his master's discomfort.

"It is not poisoned and you are physically unharmed. Other than the coloration it is merely flour and will be absorbed by your body in a day or so." He handed the pouch to Ciel, who was recovering quickly from the shock and indignation. "This little trap was designed with two triggers; one when the ribbon was undone and the other when the contents are shifted in the right way." Sebastian seemed both irritated and impresses by the small bomb and its complexity. Ciel scowled and pulled out the pouch's contents.

"That takes quite a lot of skill to set up a trap like that," Ciel commented, dusting some of the flour out of his hair. Sebastian shrugged. "Depending on who or what was making it, it would seem either impossible or childs play," Sebastian said, dusting his master off as well and brushing the excess into his palm. Ciel pulled out tiny figurines, glaring at each one in turn. They looked like different types of dogs of the same dark polish. There were also three other figures that looked like different types of foxes. Ciel stared at them, growing confused. He picked up the note attached to the pouch. Earl, These will be the pieces you will need to play my game. I will be very willing to answer any questions you might have over dinner. With Open Arms, Vixen Ciel gritted his teeth and glared at the pieces. He shoved them back into the pouch and shoved them to the side, pursing his lips. "Yes, a game. But it won't be your game we will play. Sebastian, get me the chess set and bring it to the games room. I will also need to change; I can't afford to look like this in front of her." Ciel said, standing up and walking to the door. Sebastian sighed, reaching for his pocket and stopped. He looked down, finding that the very thing he was reaching for was now gone. "That damn fox…" Sebastian hiss under his breath, eyes flashing red as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Master, we must hurry if I am to prepare a suitable dinner," Sebastian said, following his master stiffly. Ciel only nodded before giving him a confused look. "Where is your pocket watch, Sebastian?" A cold and venomous anger seeped from Sebastian that caused Ciel to smile slightly. "It would seem you have become careless. I truly am starting to worry about that contract we share." Sebastian took a deep breath and said nothing, internalizing his emotions and focusing on the task at hand; what kind of Phantomhive Butler would he be if he couldn't control his temper over one measly trick. And the last trick that fox will ever play on me, Sebastian thought venomously.

The time passed quickly and the servants had prepared a wonderful meal. Ciel sat at the dining table in a proud gray suit with silver and blue buttons adorning the front. His meal sat before him and cooling as he waited for his guest to arrive. Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, Snake, Sebastian, and Philip stood to the side, all waiting in uneasy silence.

"I am very sorry I am late. It would seem to me that this lovely estate is a maze to even my butler and me." Lady Leila said, appearing in the doorway. Ciel's eyebrow lifted slightly as she revealed a flaming orange and red colored strapless dress. It was made entirely of silk and hugged her tiny hips and made her cleavage seem larger and more mature. Her Butler smiled and shrugged, pulling out his Lady's chair as she sat. Her hair was allowed to fall down her back freely, her dark curling waves a stark contrast to the bright color of the dress and her skin. She looked down at her food and smirked. "Oh, and what is this lovely meal?" She asked, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled as James's smile flinted to one of annoyance before returning to his normal knowing smirk.

"Today we have a lightly seared lamb chop stew with sweet corn and vegetables straight from our very own Phantomhive estate. For desert, we will have chocolate mousse with a dash of a raspberry jam one the top." Sebastian rattled off as Ciel and Lady Leila took a bite. Lady Leila's eyes widened and she smiled, eating the food happily.

"This is the best dish I have ever had! Truly, Earl, you only have the best household servants and cooks." She complimented, sipping her wine. James scowled and glared at Sebastian who did not hide his arrogant pride at the compliment. Ciel nodded, sipping his own wine before looking directly at Lady Leila.

"I also received your gift and note. The color flour was definitely a surprise." Ciel commented, watching the girl carefully. Lady Leila stopped eating and frowned, looking confused.

"Flour? I thought James gave you the pouch of figurines; a little something I give to all my hosts though not all receives the same note." She sipped her wine, eyes slowly drifting to the tall figure in the corner. Ciel's eye opened slightly.

"I must congratulate you on the quality of the trap as well. I am not normally fooled by such a trifling trick." Ciel continued, watching the silent exchange between the Lady and her servant. Lady Leila glanced back at Ciel, smiling tightly.

"Thank you. I don't normally put such effort into my… work." She sent a heated glare at James for a split second before continuing her meal. "Back to the issue at hand. I believe you can guess what is happening to the children who are kidnapped," she said calmly as she took another bite of her stew. Ciel frowned but went along with whatever game she was playing.

"No doubt they were sold into slavery in the underworld or used in cults. However, no one had found any evidence that they are unharmed." Lady Leila nodded.

"What you may not know is that every kidnapped child has sent a letter home. The kidnappers leave the note on the place where the child went missing or directly to their parents. Each letter tells of what the child remembers of the kidnapping and where they are being held. The parents all receive the same letter three times before the fourth and final letter is the child saying their goodbyes and begging for their parents to save them." Lady Leila looked sadly down at her empty dish. "The youngest child that was taken was just six years old and the letter was mostly scribbles." She twirled her wineglass around, face showing only sullen grief. Ciel frowned.

"How would you know? Do you have the letters? We could use that to find the kidnappers." Ciel said but this time, James interrupted him.

"We have tried that, young Lord, but the letters are too vague. They all tell of a dark cell with people bringing them food with hooded faces. As for the final letter it would seem that only goodbye and pleads for help is all they have written, not why they are saying goodbye." Lady Leila nodded.

"We guess that they are not killed outright but kept alive long after they say their final goodbyes. Without any bodies, we can not hope to identify where they are being held." She pushed her plate to the side and leaned forwards, mouth pressed into a serious line. "This case might be bigger and more dangerous than you are used to, My Lord. The letters tell of fear and inhuman men." She said in a warning tone. Ciel slowly put down his wineglass and stared at her.

"I am the Queen's Guard Dog and head of the Phantomhive family. I said I was going to take the case as I will bring the children home." He said in a determined, cold tone. Lady Leila nodded leaning back.

"Good. And since we are done with a lovely dinner how about we retire to the gaming room? There is a lovely game I would like to show you how to play." She said, tilting her head inquisitively. Ciel nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his lips.

"That would be quite nice, Lady Lelia. A game would certainly help to clear my head." James snickered as Lady Lilia smiled. Philips shrunk into the background, only one person noticing his disappearance. Finny watched as Philis's collar shifted, dipping low enough to reveal an all too familiar tattoo. Finny gasped quietly as Philis turned to him, a dark, dangerous look appeared in Philis's eyes. With one last look of pure venom, Philis disappeared into the kitchen alone. Sebastian watched as the young blond followed the suspicious servant into the kitchen, leaning down to whisper into Me Rin's ear.

"Please make sure that Finny does not find himself in trouble. If there is trouble, deal with it." He whispered. Mey Rin looked up at him, understanding in an instant. She nodded and darted after the two boys, Bard clearing his throat and discretely cleared the dishes from the table and followed, plucking a small handgun off the wall. James and Sebastian glanced at each other for a heartbeat before James grinned.

"Let's hope all your master's pet can play," James said slowly, following his mistress. Sebastian smiled coldly at his opponents back.

"The game was won before you even set foot into this trap, vermin." With that, the game truly began.

* * *

Author's note: So, what do you think? A mysterious history between the two butlers, a servant that is not quite what they appear, a new game for the Earl to learn, all in one night? Next chapter will explain everything, then we can really get into the case of the disappearances. How is the story so far? I know I don't update weekly because I like to take my time. Is it going well? Please send me a PM or leave a review. I'm open to new suggestion and criticism all in the name of improving the story for all. Thank you for reading and look out for the next chapter! ^-^


End file.
